Hardships
by Charkey
Summary: Marley and Blaine become friends. When something bad happens to part of Marley's family, how will he help her? FIRST FANFICTION!


Marley and Blaine had been friends for a little while now, they had been hanging out, and Blaine's bubbly attitude seemed to have changed the girl for the better. After the incident in the cafeteria, Blaine had apologized.

"I shouldn't have let them say that stuff" he had said. Angry tears were still falling, but when she attempted to smile at him in thanks, a glimpse of his famous smirk seemed to spread across his face.

They had exchanged phone numbers, and Marley finally felt like she had a friend.

It had been two weeks, and Marley hadn't missed a day of school. Blaine was surprised when he walked into the choir room, and Marley wasn't there for the fourth day in a row.

"Does anyone know where Marley is?" said Mr. Shue worriedly. Everybody shook their heads.

Once Blaine got home, he ran into his bedroom snd texted Marley:

**Hey, are u ok? We missed u in glee today. **

**-B :p **

He got a text back a little while later saying:

**Hey B! **

**You noticed I wasn't there didn't u? I could lie and tell you I'm fine, but that would be unfair to u. Just some bad family issues. **

**-M **

Blaine's smile faded as he read the text.

**Marley, you know if u need to talk, u can always come to me right? I'm ur friend remember that. But I understand if u need ur space right now. **

**-B **

Blaine's phone rang just as he was sitting down to check on Kurt. They usually skyped each other at least once a week.

Marley's name came up on the screen accompanied by a rose emoji, and a picture of her smiling and laughing the day she sang Chasing Pavements.

"Marley-" he was cut off when he heard sobs coming from the other end of the phone.

It scared him to think of the bubbly, talented, girl that he met and gotten to know only a little while ago, crying.

"Hey Marley? You live within walking distance of the Lima Bean right? Are you okay to walk?" "If you want to, I'll me you there in 15 okay?"

Marley had calmed down enough and answered quietly.

"That would be great Blaine."

After telling her mother where she was headed, she slipped her shoes on and grabbed her jacket. Before she left her bedroom she stuffed a crumpled piece of paper up her left sleeve.

Once she got to the Lima Bean, she ordered coffee and waited for Blaine to arrive.

She closed her eyes and thought about the letter shoved up her sleeve.

She opened her eyes when she felt someone grasp her hand. Blaine was sitting in the chair opposite her.

Seeing him sitting there, practically the only friend she had, her tear ducts seemed to start working again. He kept a firm hold on my hand.

After a few minutes, she fished the sheet of paper from my sleeve and placed it in his hands.

Blaine's face seemed to get sadder as he read the note. It read:

Dear Ms. Rose

We regret to inform you that Private David Rose was injured on September 23rd by a unforeseen explosion. He may not make it. For now, we are sending to a facility in Colorado to be looked after. The facility will keep you updated monthly on your son's health. He was a skilled soilder.

Captain Conally

Looking up he saw the pure fear written all over her face, simaliar to the one that he had seen when Kurt first told him about Karofsky, the look of someone wanting to curl up into a ball and die.

Standing up, he moved towards Marley's chair, he wrapped his arms protectively around her. At first she lost all control of herself, balling her fists up, she hit them anganst his chest weakly, She succumbed to exhausting tears.

After a while of Blaine trying to comfort the girl she whispered "He did it for the money, the day after he turned eighteen, he told us he was going to come back without a scratch. "My depression meds aren't working and..I just can't do it."

Blaine knew the cycle of depression. She would spiral slowly out of control, than resort to harsher things.

"Hey, hey, hey, he'll be alright. You aren't a quitter, and neither is he. "

Later on, after some discussion with Marley's mom and Blaine's parents, it was decided that Blaine would take care of Marley that night, considering the fact Marley couldn't be persuaded to relinquish her hold on her friend's hand.


End file.
